Por Una sonrisa
by Kawaii Mat
Summary: Un extraño suceso abre las puertas para que algunas viejas heridas puedan por fin ser sanadas.


Introducción

La luz del sol de la media mañana comenzó a molestarle su sueño, giró hacia uno de sus costados y luego hacia al otro. Finalmente, con su descanso frustrado, abrió los ojos… todo en la habitación parecía estar en orden pero definitivamente este no había sido un amanecer como cualquier otro.

Le tomó unos instantes razonar qué era aquello de especial en el amanecer del día de hoy, finalmente se dio cuenta al ver el despertador: Las diez de la mañana y el seguía allí en la cama ¿Cómo es que no lo había despertado? A esta hora usualmente ya ha desayunado y se encuentra a mitad de su rutina de ejercicios. Pero no, aquella mañana no despertó con un grito de su prometida, ni hubo una amenaza, ni un "tengo hambre, prepara el desayuno".

Extrañado y sin siquiera cambiarse de su yukata a las ropas del día, descendió las escaleras. Pero Anna no estaba en la cocina, tampoco viendo la televisión, ni en las termas, ni en el jardín. Asustado, volvió a subir las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo rumbo al único lugar que aun no había revisado.

Toc Toc.

Se anunció con dos golpes suaves en la puerta de la habitación. No hubo respuesta. A ver, tenía terminantemente prohibido entrar a la habitación de Anna, pero se encontraba preocupado y esta no era una circunstancia normal, por lo que se aventuró. No sabía si era la colección de muñecas de porcelana que parecían observarlo desde uno de los estantes, pero no se sentía del todo cómodo entrando en esa habitación. Reconoció un bulto en la cama, cubierto con las cobijas hasta el cuello, del que sobresalía una cabeza de cabellos rubios.

Kawaii. Sintió en ese instante que no habría en la tierra criatura alguna con tan poco corazón como para despertarla, se veía llena de paz. Sin hacer ruido recorrió los escasos pasos que lo sacaron de aquella habitación y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta. Le pareció una buena idea tener un gesto bonito para con ella esta mañana, así que decidió que la despertaría con un desayuno en la cama.

Minutos después se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Cortaba rodajas de pan mientras tarareaba una alegre canción que llevaba pegada en estas últimas semanas, ya solo por este sencillo el nuevo LP de Bob debía valer la pena. Poco después el agua del té comenzó a hervir, el desayuno estaba casi listo. Preparó todo en una bandeja y se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando todo el frío de aquella mañana de febrero pareció alcanzarlo… ¡Je! Ya se había olvidado de que seguía en su yukata.

- ¿Annita estás despierta? – Dijo bajito mientras entraba a la habitación, como hacía frío cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de si. Al parecer seguía dormida, sonrió para ella mientras buscaba el interruptor, la habitación se encontraba bastante oscura. Al prenderse la luz Anna se quejó en sueños.

- Anna, espero que no te moleste, te traje el desayuno a tu habitación – Dijo el shaman

-Hmmm – Se escuchó el quejido de la itako al abrir los ojos y sentase sobre la cama.

De la impresión dejó que la bandeja cayera. Las tazas se rompieron al estrellarse contra el piso viertiendo su contenido. No tenía una explicación para aquello que tenía frente a sí. Aquellos calidos ojos oscuros que lo miraban con curiosidad, para luego brillar al reconocerlo al tiempo que en su rostro se esbozaba una sonrisa sincera.

-¡¡Ohaio Yoh Chan!! –

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Estoy asombrado – concluyó el doctor Fausto – Médicamente hablando está en perfecto estado de salud, todos los parámetros se encuentran normales. Pero me es imposible encontrarle una explicación al cambio que el metabolismo de la señorita Anna ha sufrido ¿Ha ocurrido algún evento raro en estos días? –

-Ahora que lo mencionas... –

**(Flashback)**

-¡Yoh! ¡Ven rápido! – Manta había entrado corriendo al aula - Hay una pelea en el patio de recreo ¡Anna está involucrada! –

Los dos amigos corrían por el pasillo de la escuela rumbo al lugar donde se había producido el enfrentamiento. Yoh estaba sorprendido, esto era definitivamente algo que no se esperaba, sabía mejor que nadie que Anna tenía un carácter fuerte pero nunca antes se había visto envuelta en una riña. Imposible negarlo, sentía algo de miedo, por eso necesitaba llegar cuanto antes junto a ella.

- Manta, voy a acortar camino, te veo en el patio –

Diciendo esto el shaman abrió una de las ventanas que desde el pasillo del primer piso daban al patio de recreos y saltó. El joven Oyamada estaba conciente de que esta caída no representaba riesgo alguno para su amigo, así que no se detuvo en su camino hacia las escaleras.

El shaman tocó tierra y se puso de pie inmediatamente. Fue abriéndose paso entre las columnas de personas que miraban la pelea como si se tratara de un espectáculo para su entretenimiento. Finalmente alcanzó a verlas, estaban siendo separadas por 3 o 4 alumnos y el profesor de educación física.

-Yoh, no podemos calmarla – Alcanzó a escuchar de parte de una de sus compañeras de clase – Trata de hablar con ella o algo –

Anna.

Finalmente había llegado, ella le ocultaba la mirada y permanecía en silencio. Al verla en aquél estado deseó con todas sus fuerzas conocer las palabras que pudieran emanciparla de todo ese dolor y resentimiento. Tomó aquellas manos en las suyas y las sujetó con fuerza como temiendo que su prometida fuera a salir corriendo. Notó como presionaba fuertemente cerrados los puños en señal de ira.

- Déjame… - Casi una súplica. Ni una amenaza, ni una orden, ni una arremetida de la derecha fantasma. Un apelativo a la clemencia… a eso había sido reducida, ella que siempre se mostró fuerte y lúcida.

-Sí – Escuchó a la chica con la que Anna había estado discutiendo – Déjala. Después de todo sólo estás con ella por un compromiso arreglado, esta zorra nunca tuvo familia–

Entonces, quizá por primera vez en su vida, lo sintió o pensó sentirlo. Resentimiento. Sincero y llano, sin ningún tipo de calificativos que lo hicieran un sentimiento especial, lo justificaran o lo amortizaran. Resentimiento hacia quién le había causado este daño a ella.

-Annita, ven conmigo, vamos a otro lado –

**(Fin del flashback)**

- Se perfectamente que este tipo de cosas le lastiman mucho. De niña recibía constantemente este tipo de rechazos de parte de sus otros niños. Yo también sufrí muchos rechazos de parte de chicos de mi edad cuando era más pequeño, por eso puedo comprender el dolor que ella siente. Pero por otro lado también lleva heridas que nunca alcance a terminar de conocer, el rechazo de su propia familia por ejemplo, se que le ha causado un dolor muy profundo pero no soy conciente de que tan profundo es. Justamente acerca de eso estaba pensando el otro día, Annita debe tener muchos recuerdos tristes de cuando era niña, esos malos recuerdos seguro de algún modo le deben afectar. Y entonces deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder hacer algo para poder entregarle momentos felices que ella pudiera recordar también -

-Yoh… – Dijo Fausto con una sonrisa – ¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de explicar en detalle el motivo del cambio de Anna? –

- ¿En serio? – Repuso sorprendido el castaño

- Date cuenta, deseaste poder darle a Anna momentos felices para su niñez –

- ¿Ah? –

- Yoh, eres el Shaman King… a ver, si tu deseas algo con todo tu corazón es lógico que los grandes espíritus van a intervenir para ayudarte a que puedas concretar lo que sueñas. Así es como se supone que el rey de los shamanes transforma el mundo en el cual vive –

- ¡Entiendo! – dijo Yoh haciendo un chasquido de dedos – De modo que los grandes espíritus obraron sobre Anna para que ella vuelva a ser una niña…–

-Y así tú puedas darle los momentos felices que deseabas que ella pudiera recordar –

- No tenía idea de que yo podía lograr algo como eso – Sonrío despreocupadamente

-Teniendo a los grandes espíritus a tu servicio Yoh deberás ser un poco más cuidadoso con lo que les pides –

- No nos preocupemos tanto tanto, si algo malo ocurre de algún modo se acabará

solucionando ¿No crees? –

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Yoh! – La pequeña Anna se había al cuidado de Eliza mientras Fausto e Yoh conversaban. Tan pronto la puerta del consultorio se abrió y lo vio llegar la pequeña itako corrió hacia el shaman y se abrazó a uno de sus pies.

- Hola Anna Chan ¿No le has traído problemas a Eliza cierto? –

Anna negó con la cabeza sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-¿Lo ves? Eres una niña muy buena – Esbozó una sonrisa que parecía brotar de su alma misma, acarició su cabello mientras le agradecía a Fausto la ayuda que le había dado. El doctor le ofreció una paleta dulce a la niña para el camino de regreso a la pensión.

Para cuando salieron del consultorio ya era casi el mediodía. Cargó a Anna sobre sus hombros.

- Muy bien damita, hoy seré el fiel corcel que la llevará de regreso a su castillo, asegurese de sujetarse bien ¿si? No queremos que nada malo le pase a nuestra princesita-

- Sip – Respondió la pequeña entre risas.

- Ahora que lleguemos a la pensión te cocinaré algo deberas rico, pero dime Annita ¿Qué deseas hacer el día de hoy?

Continuara…


End file.
